


love is watching someone die

by theagonyofblank



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Myka at the end of the world. (Spoilers for the W13 season 3 finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is watching someone die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by inspired by this image (click for credit):  
> 
> 
>   
> [   
> ](http://warehouse13headcanon.tumblr.com/post/11330331359)   
> 

*

 _“Thank you.”_

 

*

It’s the end of the world

(no, not really, but the Warehouse is gone and so is— so is _she_ —and Artie is saying something, something important, she’s sure, but she does not, _cannot_ , hear anything except the beating of her own heart, and her cheek is damp but she is _not crying_ and all she can see is Helena, _Helena..._ smiling as the world ends, smiling as though she knows this has been a long time coming, smiling as though welcoming Death itself)

and Myka doesn’t feel anything.

 

*

 _“Agent Bering. Seems we are forever destined to meet at gunpoint.”_

 

*

She feels herself lower the gun before she's even conscious of what she's doing.

(And maybe that says something about her, how she instinctively – and it’s funny, that she was talking to Claudia about this only seconds ago – knows that H.G. Wells isn’t a threat; not this time, at least, despite whatever she’d done in the past).

The woman herself is a puzzle, and Myka finds herself unwillingly intrigued.

That they work well together surprises her.

(But maybe it shouldn’t.

They are, she realizes with some discomfort, quite alike in many ways).

 

*

 _“The ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible.”_

 

*

She’s glad

(of course she is, when she wrote the recommendation, when she knew with all her heart that Helena would be a good asset to the Warehouse, when she was the only one who believed that she had changed)

when Helena officially joins the team.

It’s almost as though she was the missing piece of the puzzle, only Myka never knew it until she showed up.

(It’s like something clicks into place).

 

*

 _“I do hope you can forgive me.”_

 

*

Life goes on as usual

(just a little bit happier, and she can’t describe it, but it’s a little bit _more_ — and somehow, Myka thinks, maybe she’s a little less lonely).

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t see it coming.

(Artie warned her, Pete had bad vibes, and, well. Myka _should have known_ ).

It hurts more than it should.

 

*

 _“I’m not proud of what happened… or that it drove you away from the Warehouse.”_

 

*

(She leaves. She leaves and she’s not even sure if that’s the right thing to do, but she cannot be with Pete, with Artie, with Claudia – her _family_ – when she can’t even trust herself. Everything there is a reminder of who she was, what they shared, and how it’s broken.

And with each passing day, everything aches a little bit more).

So it only seems natural, that the reason for her leave is also the reason for her return.

(It could never have been anyone else).

 

*

 _”We did make a good team, didn’t we?”_

 

*

It’s not the same, working with an image of Helena.

(But maybe it’s the tension, the unspoken words, the _everything that hangs between them_ ,

and she thinks that sometimes, silence is deadlier than words).

She wishes they had both realized it sooner.

 

*

 _“What do you say to the one person who knows you best?”_

 

*

She doesn’t know.

She’s never had a friend like Helena before.

She’s never had _anyone_ like Helena before.

(Has never known anyone who has understood her so intimately, who is always on the same wavelength as she is, who knows what she’s thinking without having to say it out loud, who she still trusts and believes in, despite everything that’s happened to them, between them).

And it’s friendship,

friendship at it’s deepest, at it’s best.

And she doesn’t know how to describe the way she feels, except that she hasn’t felt this way,

not since—

 _Oh._

 

*

 _“Be brave. I need your strength.”_

 

*

Helena is back,

and she doesn’t think about how those words feel like betrayal again.

(But what’s there to think about, when she’s working with her again – and she was right, had always been right, _knows_ that she’s always been the good person that she’s made her out to be – and really, they’re about to _save the world_ , and everything finally feels like it fits again?

And that’s just it: There’s nothing to think about, nothing to say).

The problem is, they’re always running on borrowed time.

It will never be enough.

(She is always leaving).

 

*

 _“Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day.”_

 

*

Every day at the Warehouse is another gamble on her life.

She knows this, yet when she’s collared to the chair

(and she’s _terrified_ , she really is, but at the same time, she _knows_ , knows that Helena will not let her down, will not allow her skull to be cracked in half, because after all this time, they have found each other again and _they trust each other_ and _they are a team_ )

she knows she isn’t going to die.

Not today.

(And after –

afterwards, they will have all the time in the world).

 

*

 _“I smell apples.”_

 

*

She’s two minutes too late, and she wonders how many times a heart can break.

 

*

 _“’til we meet again, darling.”_


End file.
